


Concerts or Blowjobs?

by obsessivechild



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Best Friends, Blowjobs, Concert, Concerts, M/M, Smut, This is my first time writing smut so don't judge I know it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard have been best friends for two years and go to practically every concert together.<br/>What happens when sexual tension plays a part?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerts or Blowjobs?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at smut so sorry that it's poorly written.

"Holy shit, I'm freezing my balls off."

He wrapped his arms around himself more, burying his neck in his collar.

Gerard smirked at him, "It's not that cold."

Frank started jumping up and down on the spot, "It's fucking freezing!"

Rolling his eyes, Gerard looked towards the venue again.

They had been waiting in line for nearly two hours now.

"Shouldn't be long now."

"You said that half an hour _ago_ ," Frank whined, pouting.

Gerard rolled his eyes and looked at him again.

"You're so impatient."

Frank stuck his tongue out.

"And immature," Gerard added, messing Frank's hair up.

"Hey!" Frank batted Gerard's hand away and fixed his hair.

"Act like a kid, get treated like a kid," Gerard shrugged, looking to the front of the line again.

They weren't that far from the front.

Frank had insisted they got there early so that meant that they had to stand for hours in line in bloody _November._

" _Seriously_ ," Frank moaned again, "I wanna go in now."

"You're the one who wanted to get here early," Gerard smirked at him.

Frank opened his mouth to say some sort of sarcastic reply but a guy behind them cut him off.

"Finally!"

They looked towards the front of the line to see security were finally letting people in.

"Fuck yeah!" Frank grinned.

It took them a further fifteen minutes to actually get inside but when they did, they were hit with a wave of heat.

" _Woah_ ," Frank was already taking off his jacket, "It's fucking boiling."

Gerard sighed loudly.

"It's either too cold or too hot. Never happy, are you?"

Frank smiled at him, "Only on special occasions."

He practically skipped over to the cloakroom.

Gerard rolled his eyes again, _seriously he was always rolling his eyes at Frank_ , and followed him.

"How many coats?" The woman smiled.

Gerard took off his jacket too because it really was hot in there.

"Two," Frank noticed what Gerard was doing.

"That'll be five dollars," The coat lady smiled.

Frank's eyes widened.

"Holy shit, really?"

Gerard pulled out a fiver from his wallet and gave it to the woman.

"Thank you."

She took both their jackets and gave them a ticket.

Gerard took the ticket.

"I'll look after this. I don't trust you."

Frank looked at him, "Rude."

Gerard just winked at him and walked towards the stage.

"Wait for me!"

Frank ran up behind him and jumped on his back.

"Frank, I swear to God," Gerard shrugged him off.

Frank grinned at him.

"You know you love me."

"I really don't."

Frank dragged Gerard to the front of the crowd more or less as soon as the first band came on.

Neither of them had heard of them but they bounced along with the rest of the crowd and yelled out any lyrics they picked up.

After both of the supporting bands had finished, Frank and Gerard were still at the front, pushed right up against the railing.

The venue had filled up a lot since the first band which was usually the case.

You had to be comfortable with people invading your personal space to attend a concert, especially if you got to the front.

Gerard and Frank were pushed up right against each other.

It smelt badly of sweat around them and some band was being played over the speakers while they waited for the main band to come on.

People around them were singing along to the music and talking loudly.

"Hey, Gee," Frank was stuck under Gerard's arm.

Gerard had raised his arms to dance along with everyone else and that meant that he didn't really have anywhere to put them afterwards.

He had managed to put his left arm back down between him and the guy next to him but he had to settle with putting his right arm around Frank.

Of course Frank hadn't complained, he had just raised his eyebrows at Gerard and smirked at him.

"Don't faint on me this time, okay?" Frank grinned at him.

"Oh, you fucker," Gerard sighed, "That was one time, ages ago. We've been to like, five concerts since then. Are you ever gonna let it go?"

Frank shook his head, still smiling, "Of course not."

Gerard tightened his grip on Frank's shoulder slightly.

"You do know that I hate you, right?"

"Oh yeah, sure you do," Frank somehow managed to press closer into Gerard, _although someone was probably just pushing him from behind_ , "Is that why we've been best friends for two years and we've been to like, a gazillion concerts together?"

"Well, obviously," Gerard laughed.

Frank laughed as well.

"Glad to see we're on the same page."

They noticed a couple of guys were on stage then, doing soundcheck.

Gerard and Frank watched them in silence.

There was some sort of commotion going on behind them.

They were a few people in front of the mosh pit.

Frank liked to head into the pit sometimes but when he liked the band a lot, he stayed at the front.

Someone was pushing people behind them.

The guy behind Frank kept pushing into him, resulting in Frank falling into Gerard even more.

He grabbed Gerard around the waist to avoid falling on the floor.

Gerard glared at the people behind Frank before putting his other arm around Frank to hold him upright.

The crowd was growing rowdy, wanting the band to hurry the fuck up.

Frank had meanwhile buried his face in Gerard's chest, trying to keep his balance.

After a moment when the pushing had died down a little, Frank looked up again, catching Gerard's eye.

"You okay?" Gerard asked.

Frank nodded, his arms still around Gerard's waist.

The band members entered the stage then before they could say anything else.

Frank grinned and started to let go of Gerard's waist, although he left one arm around him, and turned to face the stage properly.

This surprised Gerard a little but he didn't say anything.

It was actually pretty nice standing so close to him.

After two songs, Frank was screaming along and Gerard sang.

The pushing was back but neither of them payed attention.

That was until someone smacked Gerard on the back of the head and he fell against the railing.

" _Motherfucker _!" Frank yelled behind him.__

"Oi!' Security called to him, "Stop that!"

Gerard turned to see Frank was practically throttling the guy who had smacked Gerard.

The _fuck?_

"Stop it, you two!" Security was yelling.

Gerard grabbed Frank and pulled him away from the guy.

Frank was still punching and kicking though so Gerard had to pick him up.

"Take him over there!" The security guy pointed behind them somewhere, "Take him away from the railing or take him outside!"

Gerard nodded.

"Frank, come on."

Frank let Gerard let go of him and pushed through the crowd, grumbling.

They ended up to the left of the stage, still in front of the mosh pit but not right at the front anymore.

"This sucks ass!" Frank yelled over the music, "We were right at the front!"

"Hey, if you hadn't gone off on one, we'd still be there."

They were back to standing practically on top of each other.

"Well that guy shouldn't have smacked you! He had it coming!"

Gerard smirked at him.

"I suppose the gesture was thoughtful," He grinned.

"Of fucking course it was!" Frank almost fell into him again.

Gerard grabbed him, wrapping his arms around Frank's waist.

"Jesus Christ," He laughed.

"Shut up!" Frank couldn't help but laugh as well.

Gerard's fingers fiddled with Frank's t-shirt and he grinned at him.

Frank's eyes were dilated and looked golden in the lighting.

"Are you ready to fucking _rock?!_ " The singer screamed into the microphone.

This was met by a huge cheer from the crowd.

Frank looked towards the stage, breaking the eye contact.

"I'm always fucking ready!" He yelled.

Gerard laughed at him and reluctantly let go of his waist.

Frank noticed the lack of contact though and looked at him again.

"Hey, what the fuck, Dude?"

Gerard frowned at him.

Rolling his eyes, Frank grabbed Gerard's hands and put them on his waist again before wrapping his own arms around Gerard's neck.

This surprised Gerard but he went along with it.

Neither of them were paying attention to the band very much anymore.

It was a good thing they had seen them before.

Frank started dancing slowly in the little space they had, pulling Gerard into them even more.

Gerard was fully aware that they were in a very public place but it wasn't like anyone was paying attention to them.

Soon, Frank pulled Gerard closer so their faces were inches apart and they were pressed up right against each other.

He then basically started grinding against Gerard.

Gerard gasped slightly at the sudden contact but pressed back into him, seeking more friction.

A voice in the back of his mind was telling him that Frank was his best friend and that this was wrong but it felt very _right._

Frank pressed his forehead against Gerard's and closed his eyes.

Gerard moved one of his knees out and Frank immediately started rocking back and forth on it.

He opened his mouth, his eyes still closed.

Gerard bit his lip.

This was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Frank was moaning quietly in the back of his throat.

Gerard couldn't help himself anymore then.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he pressed his mouth against Frank's in a hungry kiss.

Frank responded immediately, deepening the kiss and biting on Gerard's bottom lip.

By now, they were both turned on and they both wanted this.

However, they were still in a crowded room with about a hundred sweaty strangers all around them.

Gerard seemed to realise this.

He pulled away slightly.

"Frank," He breathed.

Frank hummed against him in response.

"Do you wanna uh... Get out of here?"

Frank finally opened his eyes then and looked at him.

Gerard had a slight moment of fear that Frank would laugh at him and say it was all a joke but he didn't.

"Fuck yeah," Frank all but growled.

Gerard grinned.

Before he could say anything else, Frank grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the crowd, to the cloakroom.

He then reached into Gerard's front pocket and pulled out the coat ticket, practically throwing it at the coat lady.

She was a little confused since the main act wasn't even halfway through yet but smiled and gave them their jackets.

"Come on," Frank didn't give Gerard a chance to put on his jacket as he pulled him outside, into the cold air.

Once they were out, Frank turned to him and threw his arms around him again.

It was dark now, getting on for ten.

This was the first time either of them had ever walked out of a gig before but there was a first time for everything.

Frank pulled Gerard's face down to meet his and didn't hesitate to press their lips together again.

Gerard nearly dropped his jacket as he moved closer to Frank.

He managed to pull away for a moment to whisper, "Hotel."

Frank heard him and hummed in reply, licking his lips.

He then grabbed Gerard's hand again and all but ran to the road to catch a cab.

It didn't take long to hail one down and they jumped in the back, giving the driver the address of the hotel they were staying in that night.

When the cab drove off, they both had to resist climbing on top of each other.

Instead, they settled for Gerard's arm around Frank and Frank's hand on Gerard's thigh.

Frank squeezed it every so often while Gerard's hand trailed down to Frank's waist.

It took about ten minutes to reach the hotel and, to be honest, they could have walked it.

But it was dark and neither of them knew their way around this city.

When the cab stopped, Frank jumped out and Gerard paid the cabbie before following him.

Frank was soon holding his hand again and dragging him up the hotel stairs to floor three and room 156.

It took a while for Gerard to actually figure out how to use the key and he was glad they weren't drunk.

And that's when it hit him.

_They weren't drunk._

They were both completely sober and still wanted this.

What was happening?

As soon as the door was open, Frank pushed him inside and against the nearest wall, kissing him instantly.

He managed to kick the door shut without breaking the kiss.

Although, he eventually did to pull Gerard over to one of the beds and push him onto it, straddling his waist.

Gerard let out a moan.

Frank fucking _smirked_ at that before leaning down and sucking on Gerard's neck.

He wanted to leave his mark.

Gerard laced his hand through Frank's hair and held him there, enjoying the sensation Frank was making by drawing circles with his tongue.

After a moment, Frank pulled away and grinned down at him.

"There you go."

Gerard frowned before realising what he meant.

"You didn't give me a fucking hickey, did you?"

Frank winked at him, "I was just marking my territory. Better than peeing on you."

Gerard laughed a little before suddenly turning them over so he was on top of Frank.

"Well, I'll have to do the same to you now."

Gerard started kissing along Frank's jawline and down to his neck.

Frank was practically buzzing above him.

"Holy shit," He started giggling, "Are we actually about to do this?"

"Looks that way," Gerard continued to lead trails of kisses down his neck.

Frank was still sniggering and Gerard stopped and looked at him.

" _What?_ "

Frank managed to stop laughing to say, "Just... Holy shit."

"Yeah, you already said that," Gerard smirked.

Frank shook his head, still grinning away.

"I mean... Just... You're hot."

Gerard couldn't help but laugh at that.

"What?"

"You've always been hot, Gee," Frank continued, "I've always wanted to tell you that."

Gerard didn't know what to say.

"We've been friends for two fucking years, Frank."

"Yeah, I know," Frank shrugged, "But I never thought you'd... You know..."

"Feel the same way?" Gerard finished for him, raising an eyebrow.

Frank shrugged again which probably meant yes.

"You're an idiot," Gerard leant down to kiss his neck again.

He started to suck on a section of the skin, creating a hickey to match his own.

" _Fuck_ ," Frank bit his lip, "We could have been doing this for two motherfucking years."

Gerard hummed against his neck in agreement.

"Shit. That sucks."

Gerard finished off the hickey before looking back at him.

"Are you gonna whine the whole time about that?"

"I just find it really fucking irritating," Frank pouted.

Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Well we'd better make up for lost time then," He whispered, reaching down to Frank's belt.

Frank started nodding like a fucking bobble head, eyes widening.

Gerard laughed at his reaction before palming him through his jeans.

Frank moaned loudly and thrust his hips up, trying to get more friction.

Using the heel of his hand, Gerard palmed him slowly before speeding up.

By then, Frank was thrashing below him, making all kinds of noises.

Gerard stopped after a minute and lay on top of Frank, kissing him again.

Frank kissed him back deeply, licking his lips until Gerard opened his mouth and he slipped his tongue in.

They were soon grinding against each other, touching each other as much as possible.

Frank laced one of his hands with Gerard's and grabbed Gerard's ass with his other.

Gerard pressed down even more against Frank's crotch with his own.

Frank was bucking his hips against him and making a really fucking amazing noise in the back of his throat.

They were both long past hard now and were dying to be touched.

Gerard finally let go of Frank's hand to reach down and undo his belt.

Frank helped him to get rid of his shoes and jeans and t-shirt and made Gerard do the same until they were both down to just their boxers.

They were both sat up by then.

The lack of contact didn't last for long.

Frank climbed onto Gerard's lap and moved so he was straddling him.

Gerard gasped at the teasing and pulled him into him more.

Frank _squirmed_ in his lap and smirked at him, kissing his neck again.

They were both grinding against each other and then he couldn't take it any longer; Gerard reached down into Frank's boxers, taking him in his hand.

Frank's moan was almost like a growl against Gerard's skin and he started biting him gently, licking his neck.

Gerard started to clumsily stroke Frank in awkward reverse to what he liked and soon picked up pace until Frank was panting against his neck.

And _fuck_ this was hot, Gerard thought, stroking Frank faster.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Frank gasped, shaking all over as he came in Gerard's hand.

Gerard stroked him through it, kissing his hair.

Frank eventually collapsed against Gerard's chest, breathing heavily.

Gerard took his hand out of Frank's boxers and wiped it on the bed covers next to them.

He then wrapped his arms around Frank's waist and held him there, kissing him on the head.

"Holy mother of fuck," Frank let out, laughing shakily.

He looked up at Gerard again and grinned, kissing him.

Gerard couldn't help but buckle his hips up to get some sort of contact.

Frank noticed this and pulled away, smirking.

"Your turn."

He pushed Gerard onto his back and kissed him on his chest, leaving sloppy kisses down his torso to the waistband of his boxers.

Gerard was pressing up at anything he could find by then.

And what he did find was Frank's mouth against his boxers.

Gerard whimpered in response to Frank licking him through his boxers before he pulled away and yanked down the fabric.

Before Gerard could say anything, Frank licked the underside of his cock, striking a loud moan from him.

" _Please_... Just-"

Frank grinned at him before taking him in his mouth as much as he could.

Frank's mouth was warm and wet around Gerard's dick and he instantly placed his hands on Frank's head to keep him there, weaving his fingers through his hair.

"Keep going! _Fuck-_ Just... Don't stop!" Gerard moaned above him.

Frank sucked on the head and licked the slit before sucking on him again.

It wasn't long before Gerard came in his mouth, moaning Frank's name.

Frank managed to swallow most of it before he pulled away and lay next to Gerard, looking at the ceiling.

"Holy fucking shit on a stick," Frank's voice was slightly hoarse.

"My thoughts exactly," Gerard agreed, his breathing returning to normal.

His hand found Frank's on the bed next to him and he laced his fingers through his, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb.

"How have we never done that before?" Frank asked, turning his head to look at him.

Gerard looked at him as well.

"I have no idea."

"We're definitely gonna do it again," Frank decided, letting go of Gerard's hand and pulling his arm around him instead.

Gerard smiled at him.

"Not just a one time deal them?"

Frank frowned, "Fuck no," and snuggled into Gerard's chest.

He yawned a little and after a moment, he added, "I love you, Gee."

Gerard kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you too, Frank."

Frank sighed contently before closing his eyes and yawning again.

Gerard laughed a little.

"Light weight. It's probably not even eleven yet."

Frank made a noise in response and put an arm across Gerard's waist.

Gerard rolled his eyes before kissing Frank on the forehead again and closing his own eyes.

Now that he thought about it, he was pretty tired.

"That was so much better than a concert," Frank mumbled.

"Yeah," Gerard agreed, "Blowjobs over concerts any time."


End file.
